For expository convenience, the following discussion focuses on an exemplary application of the disclosed technology—encoding the images printed on banknotes with both frail and robust watermarks. As noted later, however, the technology also finds application beyond image watermarking, including in video and audio watermarking.
The problem of casual counterfeiting of banknotes first arose two decades ago, with the introduction of color photocopiers. A number of techniques were proposed to address the problem.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,628 (assigned to Ricoh) is one of several patents noting that photocopiers can be equipped to recognize banknotes and prevent their photocopying. The Ricoh patent particularly proposed that the red seal printed on Japanese yen notes is a pattern well-suited for machine recognition. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,845,008 (assigned to Omron), and 5,724,154 and 5,731,880 (both assigned to Canon) show other photocopiers that sense the presence of the seal emblem on banknotes, and disable a photocopier in response.
Other technologies proposed that counterfeiting might be deterred by uniquely marking the printed output from each color photocopier, so that copies could be traced back to the originating machine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,268, for example, discloses the addition of essentially-imperceptible patterns of yellow dots to printed output; the pattern is unique to the machine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,742 discloses a related arrangement in which the photocopier's serial number is printed on output documents, again in essentially-imperceptible form (small yellow lettering). U.S. Pat. No. 5,661,574 shows an arrangement in which bits comprising the photocopier's serial number are represented in the photocopier's printed output by incrementing, or decrementing, pixel values (e.g. yellow pixels) at known locations by fixed amounts (e.g. +/−30), depending on whether the corresponding serial number bit is a “1” or a “0.”
Recent advances in color printing technology have greatly increased the level of casual counterfeiting. High quality scanners are now readily available to many computer users, with 300 dpi scanners available for under $100, and 600 dpi scanners available for marginally more. Similarly, photographic quality color ink-jet printers are commonly available from Hewlett-Packard Co., Epson, etc. for under $300.
These tools pose new threats. For example, a banknote can be doctored (e.g. by white-out, scissors, or less crude techniques) to remove/obliterate the visible patterns on which prior art banknote detection techniques relied to prevent counterfeiting. Such a doctored document can then be freely scanned or copied, even on photocopiers designed to prevent processing of banknote images. The removed pattern(s) can then be added back in, e.g. by use of digital image editing tools, permitting free reproduction of the banknote.
In accordance with aspects of the present invention, these and other current threats are addressed by digitally watermarking banknotes, and equipping devices to sense such watermarks and respond accordingly.
(Watermarking is a quickly growing field of endeavor, with several different approaches. The present assignee's work is reflected in the earlier-cited related applications, as well as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,841,978, 5,748,783, 5,710,834, 5,636,292, 5,721,788, and laid-open PCT application WO 097/43736. Other 5,646,997, 5,659,726, 5,664,018, 5,671,277, 5,687,191, 5,687,236, 5,689,587, 5,568,570, 5,572,247, 5,574,962, 5,579,124, 5,581,500, 5,613,004, 5,629,770, 5,461,426, 5,743,631, 5,488,664, 5,530,759, 5,539,735, 4,943,973, 5,337,361, 5,404,160, 5,404,377, 5,315,098, 5,319,735, 5,337,362, 4,972,471, 5,161,210, 5,243,423, 5,091,966, 5,113,437, 4,939,515, 5,374,976, 4,855,827, 4,876,617, 4,939,515, 4,963,998, 4,969,041, and published foreign applications WO 98/02864, EP 822,550, WO 97/39410, WO 96/36163, GB 2,196,167, EP 777,197, EP 736,860, EP 705,025, EP 766,468, EP 782,322, WO 95/20291, WO 96/26494, WO 96/36935, WO 96/42151, WO 97/22206, WO 97/26733. Some of the foregoing patents relate to visible watermarking techniques. Other visible watermarking techniques (e.g. data glyphs) are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,706,364, 5,689,620, 5,684,885, 5,680,223, 5,668,636, 5,640,647, 5,594,809.
Most of the work in watermarking, however, is not in the patent literature but rather in published research. In addition to the patentees of the foregoing patents, some of the other workers in this field (whose watermark-related writings can by found by an author search in the INSPEC database) include I. Pitas, Eckhard Koch, Jian Zhao, Norishige Morimoto, Laurence Boney, Kineo Matsui, A. Z. Tirkel, Fred Mintzer, B. Macq, Ahmed H. Tewfik, Frederic Jordan, Naohisa Komatsu, and Lawrence O'Gorman.
The artisan is assumed to be familiar with the foregoing prior art.
In the present disclosure it should be understood that references to watermarking encompass not only the assignee's watermarking technology, but can likewise be practiced with any other watermarking technology, such as those indicated above.
The physical manifestation of watermarked information most commonly takes the form of altered signal values, such as slightly changed pixel values, picture luminance, picture colors, DCT coefficients, instantaneous audio amplitudes, etc. However, a watermark can also be manifested in other ways, such as changes in the surface microtopology of a medium, localized chemical changes (e.g. in photographic emulsions), localized variations in optical density, localized changes in luminescence, etc. Watermarks can also be optically implemented in holograms and conventional paper watermarks.)
In accordance with an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, an object—such as a banknote image—is encoded with two watermarks. One is relatively rovust, and withstands various types of corruption, and is detectable in the object even after multiple generations of intervening distortion. The other is relatively frail, so that it fails with the first distortion. If a version of the object is encountered having the robust watermark but not the frail watermark, the object can be inferred to have been processed, and thus not an original.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following Detailed Description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.